


Purpose

by RioRiley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Snoke has impregnated Kylo Ren, without his consent. Kylo is too damn independent, and thinks he can deliver his child on his own, until he realizes he can't. Rey comes to the rescue.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my fic, Here. I didnt put enough effort into writing Here, and felt like the story deaerved better. The original is orphaned but can be found.

When Kylo Ren formed his alliance with Emperor Snoke, he thought he would find a sense of belonging. He thought he would have a sense of purpose, in being able to freely use the force, in more powerful ways than he could imagine. He had felt betrayed as a child by his family. Betrayed by his uncle, for obvious reasons. He felt betrayed by his mother, that she had never truly trusted him, he never felt like he was good enough for her. He felt betrayed by his father, most of all. Kylo blamed his father, for letting Leia send him off to train with Luke. He never wanted to go. He didn't want to become a Jedi. He didn't want to battle against the dark side. His dad had refused to stand up for him, because standing up for him meant standing against Leia. He was toxically loyal to Leia, even though he knew it was wrong to send Ben away. He was a coward, in Kylos eyes. 

Within weeks, Kylo learned that Snoke was far more a monster than he could have ever expected. He trained, day in, and day out, molding himself into Snokes perfect weapon against the resistance. At first, Kylo had enjoyed his training. He had enjoyed having the chance to use his power. He enjoyed having the opportunity to learn, without the Jedi limits. He felt respected.

But then things changed. Before, he had been praised and rewarded, for everything he did on Snokes account, but slowly, he was punished, and beaten, roughing him up, to rid him of his emotions. He went from feeling like a prodigy, to feeling like a slave. He would go to sleep, his body bruised and bloody from battle, and subsequent punishment, only to do it all over again the next day. As time passed, Kylo had become a shell of himself. He was being abused, he was afraid, and had come to learn to obey in order to avoid further harm. He felt more like a failure than ever, and began longing to be back with his parents. He longed to be respected. He longed to be loved.

Snoke had instructed Kylo to kill his father several times, to which Kylo refused, and Snoke had punished Kylo sexually, which had never before happened. But after the first time, Snoke raped Kylo, again and again for his personal pleasure. It came with a level of pain, and shame that Kylo had never before felt. Time and time again, Kylo had been left in his quarters, bleeding out on his bed, his body willing him into unconsciousness from the pain, knowing it will all begin again the following day. Even after Kylo kills Han, the abuse continues, and Kylo understands that it's no longer a form of punishment against him, but that Snoke has found pleasure in it. There is no end in sight. It's a seemingly never ending cycle, right up until Snoke realizes that Kylo is pregnant, and subsequently forces Kylo to take a ship and leave.

He navigates his pregnancy alone, and terrified. He doesn't know what to expect, and he is too embarrassed to look for help. He is embarrassed of what happened with Snoke. He is embarrassed that he failed his master, that he couldn't find the strength to kill Han before Snoke began his severe punishment.

Rey’s slumber is interrupted with Ben reaching out, in complete and utter agony, in the middle stages of what she will soon find out is childbirth. She hasn't been able to reach him through the force in months. And now, she knows he isn't reaching intentionally. She can feel the pain he is in, and it's enough that she is sure, that Ben can't possibly be coherent enough to reach out to her. But she can see him. And the sight of him is enough to break her heart.

She can see him, alone, in his room, writhing in pain, he is screaming, and his body is covered in sweat, as he grips the sheets of his bed. His screams do not sound human. She wakes up, focusing all her energy on Ben. Trying to figure out where he is, and what is going on. She wonders if he has gotten injured in battle, or if he has been in some other form of accident.

“Ben? Ben, what is going on?” Rey asks, gently, and quietly. She sees his eyes fly open, recognizing her voice, unaware that she was present through the force, but grateful to no longer be alone, in a sense. 

“Rey? Help me.” He cries, tears streaming down his face. Rey didn't know, that Ben was capable of crying. She had never seen him exhibit it before, which only greater proved his agony.

“Ben, what is happening?” Rey questions again, gently. Ben shakes his head. “I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on.”

Ben cries, and Rey attempts to dig deeper, without hurting him. She can't leave him like this. When she does dig deeper, the knowledge that confronts her, makes her absolutely ill. Ben has been raped. She watches it happen, unable to block Bems memories from intruding her thoughts. It happened shortly before the last time she had seen him, and as a result, he had become pregnant, the pregnancy, which has now reached it's inevitable climax; childbirth. Ben Solo, is in Labor. It all makes sense now, his copious amounts of pain, and his obvious struggle, but even still, Rey can not rationalize what has happened to Ben, and why he has chosen, to go through it alone. She cant understand how this has happened biologically, but understands that with the power Snoke has, he can ultimately make anything happen.

“I'm coming Ben. You are going to be okay. You'll both, be okay. Hang on.”

Rey focuses on on Ben, using all of her strength, to materialize next to him. Shes I'm his bedroom, The lights are off, but she is quick to turn them on. The first thing she does upon her arrival, is rush to Ben's side. His stomach is absolutely huge, and Rey doesn't need to have a vast knowledge of pregnancy to know that Ben is full term. His face, is even paler than usual, and covered in a thick sheen of sweat. He hardly notices her presence, until she has grabbed a cold wash towel from his refresher, and is rubbing his face, and neck with it, trying to cool him off. At the touch, Ben becomes coherent again. He looks up at her absolutely exhausted, “You came.” He says, stating the obvious, before his face contorts with another contraction. Rey takes mental note to keep track of how long it lasts, and the time in between the following contraction.

It lasts for nearly two minutes, with less than thirty seconds between the next. Logically, Ben should be pushing, but he is not. 

“Ben, you need to push. This baby is ready.” Rey states matter of factly. Ben shakes his head, the look in his eyes sparks a pure sense of embarrassment, and shame, that Rey has seen, through the force, exactly what happened to him.

“I've been pushing. I can't get it down anymore. It’s stuck.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Don't you think that would be appropriate reason to contact a medical bay instead of me?” Rey asks quizzically.

Ben shakes his head. “Don't need a med bay. Just need you.” He says between short panting breaths.

Rey comes to the conclusion, that regardless of how completely irrational, irresponsible and utterly stupid, Ben is being right now, now is not the time to argue with him. He needs her help. He is confident that she can help him. And she needs to prove that she is worthy of that trust. 

She moves to Ben's side, running the washcloth over his forehead again. “Ben, how long have you been in labor?”

“Yesterday morning.” Ben says shortly.

“When did you start pushing?” She asks, trying to get him to elaborate further.

“Twelve hours.” Ben says exhausted, before another contraction starts. Rey nods, before moving to remove Ben's pants.

“What do you think you are doing?” Ben asks breathlessly, too tired, and in far too much pain, to be defensive, or to even consider stopping her.

“I don't know much about birthing, but i do know that it won't happen with your trousers on, and I also need to see what is going on down there.” Rey states. She takes off his pants, and helps him out of his robes, leaving Ben completely nude.

Ben nods, with another contraction. Rey can see the baby's head. It's crowning, and moves forward with each contraction, but always slips back inside at the end of it. The fact that Rey is a woman contributes absolutely no knowledge of what she is to do in this situation. She knows that the baby needs to get out, and soon. But as for the technicalities of how that will happen under these circumstances, she's clueless.

“Ben, what do you need me to do?” Rey asks.

“Grab the head.” Ben states with pure desperation.

On his next contraction, Ben pushes as hard as he possibly can, his hands gripping hard at his bare thighs, as Rey slips her fingers inside him, around the baby’s head, and gently pulls, helping Ben's skin, to stretch around it, as she dislodges the baby’s shoulders from Ben's pelvis, enabling his body to fully deliver the head, and allowing the labor to progress. She feels around the baby’s neck, checking for the cord, which thankfully is not wrapped there.

Rey's heart is pounding, as she grabs Kylo’s hand, guiding it between his legs, and placing it on the babies head.

“Feels human.” Ben says quietly, and Rey’s heart shatters. The baby, indeed, looks completely human, but it breaks her heart knowing Ben’s genuine concern that this baby will come out like Snoke. 

“It has your ridiculous ears.” Rey comments innocently. Ben smiles weakly at her comment, and she again wipes the sweat from his face.

With the next contraction, Ben screams, in more pain than he has ever experienced. Rey moves behind him, knowing the baby will be fine. She moves behind his back, holding his shoulders, and rubbing them. He is laying down, mostly on top of her. His breathing is ragged.

“Take a break Ben. You need to take a break.” Rey says, and Kylo nods, still completely exhausted. Rey runs her hands, with precise pressure, at the small of his back, which gains pleasing soft noises from Ben. His back is drenched in sweat, as are the sheets of his bed. If they weren't in this situation, Rey would have commented on how absolutely disgusting this all was, instead, she grabs Ben's long black hair into a loose ponytail, and assures him that he is doing great. “Just breathe. Don't push for a few minutes.” She says, rubbing at his shoulders.

He nods, his breathing loud, and slow, matching Rey, who is exaggerating her own breathing. Ben's breath hitches. Nearly three hours have passed, since she arrived, and Rey doesn't know how much longer Ben will be able to do this. She has been supplementing his strength, giving him her own through the force, but even she doesn't have much left to give.

“Help me up.” Ben says quickly, and firmly. Rey obliges, supporting Ben into what's similar to a kneeling position. Ben's legs are spread wide, on his knees. His body faces Rey, who is supporting most of his weight. He has both of his arms draped over Rey's shoulders, with his head resting on his left arm. Rey, has both of her hands, supporting Ben's thighs, massaging the tight nearby muscles, ready, at any moment, to catch the baby. It's an odd position, and certainly not one Rey would picture in any birthing class, but if it's what Ben wants, it's what he gets.

At the next contraction, Ben screams, loudly and painfully, his hands gripping Rey, holding like his life depends on it. Ben keeps shaking his head, as it rests on Rey, tears pooling on her robes.

“I can't do this.” Ben says.

“Yes you can. I know it hurts, but this baby is almost here. You're gonna be a dad, Ben.” Rey says, which only leads Ben into hysterics.

“Rey I killed my own father, that alone, along with every other horrid thing I have done in my life, makes me entirely unqualified to be this things father.” Ben says quietly.

“Ben, you loved your dad. He knew that. He loved you. You would have never chosen to do what you did at your own will. You have a mother who still loves you dearly. She forgives you. She only hopes that one day you can forgive her.” Rey says honestly. Ben knows she is telling the truth. He never truly wanted to kill his father, but feared, more than anything, the ways Snoke would torture him, if he failed again, deep down, Ben knew Snoke would have killed him on account of being worthless, and incapable.

“Why didn't you tell me what was going on months ago? I would have helped you.” Rey asks. “You didn't have to go through this alone, you know.”

“I was embarrassed, and ashamed. But it was my burden to bare, and I wanted to do it alone. I wanted to have some sense of control over the situation.” Ben says breathlessly. 

“Nothing for you to be embarrassed by. This isn't your fault Ben. I would have never, and still don't think any less of you. Stars, I think more of you now. You're strong. Strongest person i have ever met. I'm not leaving you now. I'm here for you Ben. We will do this together. I'm not leaving, and I promise, that you will both be okay.” Rey says, and Ben nods, in far too much pain to speak or likely comprehend what she is saying, at this point.

“Please let me take you to the resistance. I won't let them hurt you, i can keep you safe there. I won't let you do this alone anymore.” Rey says quietly. “Please.”

Ben nods, with a brief smile, before another, incredibly strong contraction hits. 

It breaks Rey's heart, knowing that for nine months, Ben went through all of this alone. She could have helped him long ago. Could have made him less afraid, and more comfortable. Their relationship is complicated, at best, but regardless, Rey would have never left Ben alone in this situation.

“At the next contraction, I want you to hold your push as long as you can. Baby will be here soon.” Rey says. Ben nods his head,which is nestled in the crook of Rey’s neck. He does as he's told, and Rey grips at the baby, pulling softly with Ben's mighty push, doing so causing the most painful scream from Ben, as she pulls at the baby. She knows she is hurting Ben, but also knows this is the only way, the baby will come out. Ben screams, but doesn't fight her. He knows this is his only option. He allows her inside him. He trusts her, and for good reason.

At Ben's next contraction, Rey supports Ben's frame, guiding both of his hands down, so that he can be the one to pull out his child. She lays her hands over his, as he pants, groans, and screams, all of his muscles tightening with his genuine effort. His entire body shakes weakly, trembling as he pushes with all his might, finally rewarded for his efforts as he pulls the small baby out from inside himself, and immediately bringing it against his chest. The baby is covered in various fluids, but retains an obviously perfect skin tone.

The baby is very small. No more than six pounds, but it looks entirely healthy. It has tons of black hair, which moments after birth is already sticking out everywhere. It's ears, unfortunately match Ben's, sticking out in the same ridiculous way, but on the baby, the ears are adorable. It's adorable.

“Hi little one.” Ben says proudly, Rey beams, as she helps Ben to lay down, he is crying, but his smile fills his entire face, with pure joy, accomplishment and love. His fingers gently stroke the tiny infants features, all of which perfectly match his own. 

Ben, now lays sobbing and smiling widely, holding tightly at the crying infant in his arms. Rey cleans Ben up, gently wiping the blood, and various other fluids from his thighs, before providing a small black blanket, for the baby. She climbs next to Ben in the bed, wrapping a larger blanket around the three of them, to ensure Ben is warm too. 

“She's perfect.” Ben whispers quietly. Rey leans into Ben, who she has never seen look more happy, to share her warmth with him, wrapping an arm around him, with her other hand cupping Ben's cheek. Tears fall freely down his cheeks as he admires his beautiful daughter, and for the first time in his life, he feels the sense of purpose that he has always longed for. She, is his greatest purpose.


End file.
